Game Restart Prologue
by Dessie092207
Summary: What happens when Squall is send back to the past to prevent the third Sorceress' War?
1. Prologue

Game Restart ~ Written By:Linda Zou

Plot Summary What happens when Squall is sent back in time to prevent the impending Third Sorceress War?

Prologue

The first thing that came to mind upon waking up was why the fuck the light is so bright and why I have this tremendous headache.

Oh, you re awake, how are you feeling?

Why is that voice so familiar Oh right Dr Kadowaki Wait Why is she here Where am I? My eyes shot open at the realization that I was in the infirmary, why I was there, I cannot comprehend. I sat up on the infirmary bed, bad idea, my headache had just gotten worse. Bringing one of my hand up to my head while uttering a low groan, I looked around at my surrounding. Everything flushed back into my head all at once, it didn t help the headache at all, the sorceress war, Ellone, Laguna, Ultimecia Seifer...

Say your name for me?

My name? Why the fuck is she asking for my name whatever I thought she had gone mad but then again, I thought to myself, my head was just recently split open during a sparring match with Seifer. Seifer

Squall I rubbed at my forehead, finding it bandaged, my blurred vision slowly coming into focus.

Looks like your eyes are focusing Dr Kadowaki started before going into a rant about fighting with Seifer, I let out a sigh, tuning her out. I moved to get off the bed, startling the motherly doctor out of her lecture.

Just a moment young man, you lie back down until your teacher comes for you Professor Trepe wasn t it?

She started giving out instructions, which I barely heard through the pounding in my head. I lied back down on the bed, not because she told me to, but in hopes that I could lessen the headache. Closing my eyes I heard the door swish open and close, she had gone out to ring Quistis. I sighed again. The door swished opened before a familiar female voice spoke close to my ear.

So we meet again, Squall.

I opened my eyes and grabbed hold of the girl s arm, like a little child holding onto their mother when they want something.

Sis I don t want to do this again please send me back!

My outburst had surprised her, or maybe it was the fact that I had called her Sis. But How did you How do you

She seemed to be at a loss for words, but she had quickly composed herself, her eyes softening, a sadness creeping into them.

You poor child I can t stay, we ll talk later

I stared at her dumbfounded, releasing my hold on her. Did she not remember what happened? Was the war all a dream? Was everything that had happened just my imagination?

Whatever

I felt betrayed, confused. I rolled over, staring up at the infirmary ceiling, trying to sort through my thoughts. The sound of the door swishing open and closed alerted my that Sis had gone and Quistis will be in, in a few seconds, my memory was not wrong as I heard her voice with that I knew it tone.

I knew it d be either you or Seifer.

I ignored her as I got up from the bed and strode past her. For a short moment I had missed my commander title, I could ve ordered Quistis to be quiet, but I wasn t even a SeeD at this point. A shudder passed through me at the thought of going through the exam again. I laughed in my head as I noticed Quistis trying to keep up with my longer strides. After a few more moments of silence, I stopped dead in my tracks, Quistis, of course bumping into me. I turned around and almost glared at her.

What? I asked, my tone of voice, icy and emotionless how I used to be.

Quistis let out a short chuckle, or was that a laugh, it doesn t matter. I glared at her waiting for her to answer my question.

I think I m beginning to understand you.

I glared at her some more. Has she gone mad? HER? Beginning to understand me? The only one that ever seemed to understand me was Shaking my head of that thought, I turned away from her and continued walking down the hall.

I m more complexed than you think. I knew what was coming next, but it still surprises me that she would even ask that question.

Then tell me Tell me more about yourself. I had almost groaned, knowing that she would finish my next sentence.

It s none of your

Business?

My memory doesn t serve me wrong or was that a dream? Whatever, it doesn t matter. She backed away a few steps at my growl. Walking back to class, I barely paid attention to what was said, I was thinking more along the lines of going to the Fire Cavern. Would the Guardian Forces remember their masters from another time? I stared at the screen in front of me, thinking about this. I ve decided on not using the Guardian Forces, since they destroy memories, I couldn t risk forgetting what I know. Shortly after we headed to the Fire Cavern, easily obtaining Ifrit, somehow I had convinced Quistis to stay back, and it seemed the Guardian forces remember their masters no matter what time it was, This makes it easier I suppose. Next was the field exam, I wasn t looking forward to fighting that mechanical spider thing again maybe I could convince Seifer to stay back, HAH! As if he would ever listen to anyone, Still it was worth a shot.


	2. Chapter 1

Game Restart ~ Written by Linda Zou

Chapter 1 The Beginning

Hours later after the SeeD exam, back at Balamb Garden. Everything had gone as it has the first time, failing to convince Seifer to stay back, we, Zell, Seifer and I had gone to the communication tower, Selphie later finding us to report that we are to retreat or withdraw, whichever one was appropriate. We had manage to outrun the mechanical spider which was later demolished by Quistis as we were leaving the port at Dollet.

After the whole event in front of the directory, I walked in the direction where Seifer would be, moping in front of the Library. Why does he always take things so seriously? A few second after I had arrived, Headmaster Cid walked up behind me and started into the lecture of following orders, blah blah blah, Why do they always feel the need to explain things so often? I turned to the Headmaster.

Sir, If I m not mistaken, we did manage to stop the Galbadians from dealing further damage in Dollet and found out WHY they were in Dollet in the first place, if it weren t Seifer leading us to the Communication Tower, disobeying orders it may be, but wasn t the whole plan to find out why they were there?

The Headmaster seemed at a loss for words, but he was later saved by one of the faculty members reminding him of some business he needed to take care of. I turned to face Seifer who was looking at me dumbfounded, I waited for him to say something, when he said nothing, I challenged him to a rematch, which in turned rewarded me with a confused look?

What did you say?

You heard me, I want a rematch.

What s the catch?

The loser have to the winner s bidding.

A sly smile crossed Seifer s face. Leave it to him to jump to conclusions, probably already forming a plan on what he could do to me, not that he would win this time around. I never realized how desperate you were to become my slave, Squally boy.

Whatever

I shrugged the comment aside and headed for the training center, knowing that he would follow me, I already know the announcement for the new members of the SeeD so I didn t have to be there to find out. What better way to pass time then to have a little spar with your rival huh?

Upon entering the training center, we walked over to where we had first sparred, I brought my hand up to trace the scar that now adorned my face. I turned around and unsheathed Lion Heart as he took Hyperion from its holster. The earth seemed to stand still as we stared each other down, waiting for one to strike the first hit.

There was the click of our boots as we both hit off the same time. Sparks flew as the gunblades grinded against each other, the sound of metal clashing against metal, music to my ears. I jumped back as he pushed forward, the sound of his blade grinding against mine, sending a shiver down my spine. The smirk the blond held slowly turned into a frown as his mind begun to process what was going on, but I didn t give him enough time to finish processing as I went full speed, charging at the unprepared blond. I swung my blade at him, knowing full well, he would react fast enough to par with his Hyperion. Our blades clashed against each other again, this time using a bit of momentum I tore Hyperion away from its master and drove my shoulder into Seifer, knocking him to the ground.

My eyes drifting down to meet with the surprised look on the blonde s face as I pinned his arms down with my knees. He should ve been furious, struggling underneath me to throw me off, but being unjunctured myself, I could do nothing to the spell he casted Scan. The surprise on his face turned to one of shock.

What the fu- Are you on steroids or something? You aren t even junctioned for those stats.

I stared into those sea green eyes, attempting to form an answer. I sighed knowing full well there was nothing that could be said to convince Seifer otherwise. I had come to the conclusion of telling Seifer everything, the Sorceress War, all the things that happened in that other time.

I moved to get off him and turned towards the exit. Looking over my shoulder, I saw the blond getting up himself and picking up his Hyperion. Turning back around I started for the exit, soon to be stopped by the blond, followed by the inevitable question.

What is going on Squall? You know you can t avoid me forever. I am going to get the answer out of you one way or the other.

I sighed knowing the truth behind those words and shrugged his hand off my shoulder. I started walking towards the exit again.

I ll tell you all about it at the SeeD ball tonight.

I called over my shoulder and headed out of the training center. I thought to myself how I would be able to explain to Seifer all that had went on without further questions, as I headed towards my dorm. I needed a shower after that sparring match, as short as it was, but with all the monsters that were in there, you never know what you may be falling in or on. Punching in the code to open my room, I grabbed a clean set of clothes and headed for the bathroom, turning on the water, cold, just how I like my shower. Reaching the conclusion that I would be unbothered in the comfort of my dorm, I had left the bathroom door unlocked. Stepping into the shower I allowed the cold water to wash over me, five minutes had passed before I actually started to wash myself, scrubbing myself clean.

Well, well, I never realized what a beaut you were under all that leather.

Get out Seifer

Thinking to myself that Seifer wouldn t listen to me, I was surprised to see him gone. I shrugged the thought away and finished up my business in the bathroom, drying off and fully dress, I stepped out to find Seifer making himself as home on my bed. I glared at him, but I should ve known better, he simply smirked.

What do you want Seifer?

Well I did lose that match, so I have to do your bidding right? So what shall my master want from me this lovely evening?

My arm twitched at that annoying mocking tone in his voice, but if I said anything now, it would haunt me forever. Then I remembered the ball. Shit, I gotta get ready. Looking around for the SeeD outfit, I found that it was already perfectly laid out for me. I sighed and moved to changed into the SeeD uniform.

Don t you have a girlfriend to attend to?

I asked him, remembering that Rinoa was at the ball to meet with the Headmaster. Rinoa At the thought of Rinoa, a knife seemed to have plunged itself deep into my chest, reaching down to the depths of my heart.

Met her already did you? I ve already introduced her to Cid during your shower.

I sighed and headed out when I was done changing. My ears had picked up on a soft shuffling, indicating that Seifer had gotten off the bed and followed. After the whole event in the Ballroom, I had wandered out onto the balcony, Seifer following close behind. I dropped my head remembering what I had said to him, leave it to Seifer to not forget. Twirling the wine glass between my fingers I stared out to the sky.

It s too complex to explain

I started to say, thinking over about what should and should not be said. I waited for his smart ass remark, when none came, I sighed and continued.

There was rather IS going to be a Sorceress War

A Sorceress Don t fuck with my puberty boy, Sorceresses doesn t even

Have I ever lied to you?

Silence. I turned around and leaned against the railing, staring into his sea green as he bore into my icy blues. A sneer slowly carved itself onto his lips.

You don t speak enough to form a lie So why tell me?

You asked.

I answered simply turning my eyes back onto the wine glass as I continued to twirl it between my fingers. In my mind, I was certain I would ve told him, one way or the other. Seifer was the only one who had ever acknowledged me, in his weird taunting ways. He was the only one who ever understood me.

What s your problem?

I looked up at the question, finding him glaring at me. I tilted my head to the side to look around him, Quistis should be coming soon, or maybe she was just following me. I looked back into his sea green orbs, an apology on my lips.

You know you re missing the party?

Finally, the feminine voice carried over to our ear. I didn t have to look to see who it was, Seifer confirmed it second later, in his usual mocking tone.

Instructor How rude to interrupt two of your lovely students. Can t you see we re having a serious conversation here?

You and Squall? Talking? Hah! As if that s ever going to happen so what are you really up to?

I sighed as I tuned them out and turned around to stare at the sky. I wonder if Ellone would be at the training center tonight, did she just get lost or was she following us? I knew why Quistis was here, her license was revoked and she wanted someone to talk to, to listen to her, but I wasn t the one she should be coming to.

Meet by the front gate at 0800 hundred tomorrow, Seifer.

I stated simply before straightened up, handing the glass to Quistis, her confused look, helping me stall as I pushed past them and into the ballroom once again. Avoiding the dancers, I made my way to the exit and headed for my dorm. I let out a small groan remembering Zell would be there to tell me the change in dorm rooms since we are SeeDs now. I sighed knowing I can t avoid him.

I groaned and rolled over in my bed as the sun practically blinded my. I m gonna need to get some shades for that window. Three short raps were heard on the door. Ugh, great time to meet with the Forest Owls of Timber

Squall! Are you awake?! We have our first mission. Meet by the front gate at 0800.

Zero eight hundred I looked over to the clock by my bed. Zero seven hundred have an hour to get ready I sighed and got up, sitting at the edge of the bed and pushed the hair out of my face, I huffed at it as it fell back into place, annoyingly over my eyes. Eventually I got up and headed out to the front gate. At 0810, Zell would arrive in his T-board, which would then be confiscated by the faculty member. Note to self, get the Magic Lamp from Cid after the briefing.

Things happened exactly as I had remembered, except this time, Seifer was there to provoke Zell, why he feels the need to always provoke Zell, I ll never understand. When everyone was out of sight, I followed, Cid stopping me second after I started to head for the Garden entrance.

Squall! I almost forgot, you might need this.

Of course, he was handing me the magic lamp that held the guardian force, Diablos. I wonder if I would need to fight him or would he remember me? I pushed the thought aside and headed for the entrance, where everyone else was waiting, Seifer smirking, still taunting the loud blond who was swatting flies now. Seriously, Zell calm down I chuckled to myself thinking that Selphie, the messenger that told us to retreat back in Dollet, and Zell would make the perfect couple.

Soon, we all disembarked to Balamb city where we will be catching the train to Timber. Once in the city, I made sure to stock up on some items, not for myself, but rather for the others, unlike me, their stats were very low, that of a beginner if you may. Paying for the ticket and stepping into the train, I went over to the console and opened up the door to the rooms, knowing Selphie would be asking for it later. I never understood her infatuation with trains. Not long after she went into the hallway and started her train song, Zell, Seifer and I headed into the room. I sat down on the couch and patted the seat next to me for Seifer to sit next to me. It still surprises me that he would obey so easily. As soon as he sat down, I laid my head down on his lap, knowing that Ellone would be sending us to the Dream world. Shortly after, Selphie came in announcing she wasn t feeling well before she plopped down on the bed, Zell followed shortly after and when the ringing started in my head, I closed my eyes and allowed things to happen, feeling myself drift away from my body. 


	3. Chapter 2

Game Restart – Pt.3

Chapter 2 – Dream World

It was a few moments before three galbadia soldiers came into the screen, one fairly large man, wielding an anchor like weapon, another dark skinned and seemed way too skinny for his own good, his hair braided down his back, reaching just below his rear, in three separate locks, he was wielding dagger like weapons, and lastly, an average looking man wielding a simple machine gun as a weapon.

They were in a forest, a road just up ahead of them. The man wielding the machine gun, taking the lead, headed up the road, across a log, before they were ambushed by a funguar, a monster. Easily taking care of the rather weak monster, they continued on to the next area. It wasn't until they were a fair ways into the thick tall stalks of greenery before the large man spoke up.

"Hey, aren't we here to fight a war? You know, against the almighty Timber army?"

"Yea, so why are we wasting our time fighting these animals?" The dark skinned man spoke up, now questioning their leader's intent. He turned to look at their "leader", a skeptical look on his face.

"Don't tell me, we're lost again?" He asked, voice having that "I knew it" tone to it.

The "leader" turned to face his two companions, a look of apology on his face. He was at loss for words, not sure what to say to them, his good friend Kiros, the dark skinned male, always seemed to be more observant than he let on.

"Well you see… it's just that uhh…"

He started, trying to formulate a decision, believable enough to continue on to wherever they were headed. He hated to admit that they were lost, given that he was the "leader" of the trio. He took a deep breath then released it slowly, coming to decision.

"Anyway, We're going home… Deling City, here we come!"

With that he ran ahead of the two. He didn't want to deal with their lecture now. Plus, now that they were headed for Deling City, he could listen to Julia play the piano again. His mind wandered to seeing Julia again, to the music that she always played, a sad yet at the same time also happy melody to it. Soon they boarded the car that they had came in and headed for Deling City.

Once within the city limits, the car was parked in the middle of the streets blocking the traffic. The trio exited the car and the large man turned to stare at the car.

"Laguna, you can't park that car there, it's blocking the streets."

Laguna let out a short laugh, ignoring the large man's comment and pointed towards the hotel. "Come on! Let's go or we're gonna be late!" He started towards the hotel, leaving his two companions more confused as they were, but they soon followed.

Once inside the hotel, they headed straight downstairs, where a bar, the usual lounging area and the stage was set. The trio took their usual seat and drinks. A few moments had passed before Julia, the pianist, made an appearance and sat down behind the piano. She took a deep breath and released it slowly, before beginning her usual music.

Laguna stared at Julia for a little while, reveling in her beauty and how beautiful the music sounded. He was later nudged out of his reverie.

"I dare you to go up to her."

"Huh? What?" Laguna face his companions, Kiros, wearing a sly grin on his face and Ward just simply grinning. Laguna slumped his shoulder. "Give me a break…"

"So you say… but we know you'll do it anyway." Kiros spoke up, in a daring tone, knowing that Laguna. Laguna stood up, hearing the daring tone in his voice. _What did I just get myself into…_ He scratched the back of his head, his leg already starting to cramp up. _Okay… Here goes…_ He started toward Julia, the cramp in his leg getting worse and worse with each step he took until it came to a point where he was walking with a limp. He started walking around a bit till the cramp slowly diminished, before he headed back to the table.

"Well done Laguna! I say you're minus three on the manly scale." Kiros cheered.

"Shut up!" He sighed again. "Julia sure is pretty…"

"Laguna, we're taking off…" Kiros announced. Laguna looked at him confused.

"Huh? But why?" Laguna reached his hand out still confused why they were heading off so early.

"May I sit here?" A feminine voice came from behind him. Laguna taken by surprised jumped up quickly.

"AH! J-Julia! S-sure!" He moved to give room for her to sit. She smiled warmly and sat down, Laguna later taking the seat next to her but almost immediately stood back up. She looked up at him.

"How's your leg?" She asked in a soft voice, concern clear in her eyes and voice.

"Huh? O-oh, it's fine now, thank you." Laguna managed to stutter out.

"Say… Would you like to talk somewhere more private? I have a room here…" She had lowered her voice when she asked the question. Laguna looked at her confused.

"I-in your r-r-room?!"

Julia laughed softly and looked over to the group of people that were trying to very discreetly listen in on their conversation. "Well… everyone is listening in here." She spoke softly and smiled at Laguna before getting up. "I'll wait for you in my room, just ask the front desk for my room number." Laguna watched as she headed off upstairs, even the way she walked stunned him, she was so beautiful. After a couple minutes of planning out what to say and whatnot, Laguna moved out from under the table and headed upstairs to the hotel lobby. Walking up to the front desk, he looked around nervously.

"U-um… w-which r-r-room is J-J-Julia's?" He stuttered out, realizing how ridiculous he sounded.

"Aah, You must be Mr. Loire, this way please."

The woman behind the desk smiled warmly at Laguna, moving out from behind the desk and over to the elevator, pressing the button to go up, occasionally she is caught glancing over at Laguna. Laguna sighed to himself, thinking about how he should first approach Julia. A _ding _sounded as the elevator arrived on their level. Stepping into the elevator, Laguna watched as the woman pressed the button with the number "5" on it. _So… she's on the fifth floor… gah what should I say to her… I always mess up talking about myself too much… alright, I'm not gonna screw this up this time around, I'm all ears for Julia, tonight, I am going to help Julia with her problem. _The evening went on pleasantly enough for Laguna, until he was called away for another mission, promising Julia that he would come by again, he set off with his other two companions.

Game Restart – Pt. 4

Chapter 3 – The Timber Owls

I awoke to the sight of the blond, glowing in the light behind him. I stared at him a couple minutes longer before getting up and rubbing my head. Next was the reveal of the three of us having the same "dream". I still can't believe what a moron my father was, and who was this "Julia" he was infatuated with. Shaking the thought aside, I figured I would find out later. The announcement came on, signaling the arrival at Timber.

"Let's go…" I stated simply and headed out the door and down the short hall out to the train's entrance/exit. Stepping out into the light, I scanned the area for Watts.

"Over here sir, over here."

My eyes roamed over to the man wearing a blue bandana with a yellow vest over a white t-shirt and a pair of plain old jeans. I waited for him to say the "password". The train pulled out from behind us.

"Oh, the forest of Timber sure have changed!" I rolled my eyes at the answer I was suppose to give.

"But the Owls are still around." I stated waiting for him to take us to his "headquarter" as they like to call it, when in reality it was a just a beat up old compartment of an abandoned train.

"Welcome to Timber, Sir. Come with me sir."

And so we set off on a short walk onto the platform just meters away from the station. I leaned against the directory as we waited for the train to arrive. I looked over in the direction that it was suppose to arrive and spotted two headlights coming towards us. Pushing up from the directory, we waited a couple more seconds before the train came to a complete halt, Watts motioning for us to head on in when the door swished opened. I shrugged and headed in before him. I was greeted by Zone, wearing his usual blue shirt over his spandex tights, he has a stomach problem that was never resolved if I remember correctly.

"So, You guys are SeeDs?" He didn't beat around the bush did he?

"I'm the leader, my name is Squall, this is Selphie…" I gestured to the petite brunette to my left. "And Zell…" Gesturing to the hyper blond to my right with that tribal-like tattoo on the side of his face and finally thumbing over my shoulder. "And Seifer…" I looked up at him as his sea green looked down at me, confusion on his face, I patted his face lightly. "Go wake the princess up." I whispered. He smirked and moved to head down the hall to the room where Rinoa was sleeping in. "So, what do we have to do?" I thought it was about time we get on with business.

"Just take it easy. Here, let me introduce you." Zone said as he walked over to face Watts. "Looks like you already met Watts, I'm Zone… and the last person is our princess."

"Sleeping beauty is awake!" I sighed and looked over to Seifer with Rinoa clinging to his arm, she was always clingy with me, guess it's only natural that she was clingy with Seifer too. Still it sent a sharp pain down my chest seeing them like that.

"And that is Rinoa, our princess… Shall we get on with the plan then?"

Rinoa huffed and released Seifer's arm and headed into the compartment just behind Watts, followed by Watts and Zone, we followed soon after. I moved to the corner of the room and leaned against the wall as I waited for the briefing . Once the briefing was done, I figured it was time I spoke up. I hated this.

"Scrap the plan, it won't work."

Eyes bored into me at my announcement, my own moving to bore into the puppy dog eyes followed by that small pout as Rinoa stared at me like I was nuts.

"How can you say that? You're suppose to help us in our mission. You can't reject it!" She almost shouted. I sighed and pushed off from the wall, turning around to face the door we entered from, I call back over my shoulder as I headed out.

"It's not the mission I'm rejecting, it's the plan, it won't work."

"Wait just a chocobo! How can you know that it won't work? We've worked really hard to come up with this plan!"

I turned around and looked down into the almond shaped, innocent brown eyes, her pout still in place. She really was a princess, spoiled to the end. I just glared at her with my gray-blues which made her flinch a little, I chuckled to myself softly, least I haven't lost my touch.

"Have you considered that the information you received was for a setup? The Presidents in general tend to be paranoid bastards. Did you check to see if there were decoy trains or the likes scheduled? It's standard procedure."

She backed up a few step, blinking dumbfounded. She seemed at a loss for words, before she could place blame on Watts I turned back around and looked over my shoulder.

"We attack the TV station."

With that I headed out and out into the "balcony" of the train. I blinked and took out the magic lamp the Headmaster gave me. I sighed and dropped it onto the platform of the train, dark mist floated up from the lamp, it surrounded me, engulfing me in its darkness, I head a faint "Squall!" It sounded like Seifer, whatever. I stared up into the eyes of Diablo, he lingered there for a few second before he bowed his head and seemed to have smiled, before he dissipated in a the dark mist that he had come from.

"What the fuck Squall?!"

"He recognizes his master."

I stated simply and looked up at the blond, confusion on his face. It was to be expected, it didn't matter, I need to formulate a plan on how to keep Seifer from being taken this time, by the Sorceress. I was stopped by Seifer, I knew this was going to happen. I sighed and turned around to face him.

"I told you, I'm here in this time again, to prevent the possible third Sorceress War… and to prevent you from being taken again…"

I stared into those beautiful sea greens that I had adored ever since I laid eyes on him. He stared back, confusion still in his eyes, as he searched mine. I stood up on my toes and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. I grabbed hold of the collar of his shirt as he started to back away, he would've fallen over if I hadn't. His eyes, now one of shock rather than confusion.

"That fire spell would go well with Ifrit… You'll need it… trust me."

He blinked at me dumbfounded as I turned around and headed back into the train. I sighed and stared at the ceiling, waiting for the train to come back to a halt where we had first got on. Moments later, the blond came back in, just as the dark haired beauty came out of the "briefing room".

"Seify, Where did you go?"

I looked over to Seifer with a brow raised at the nickname. He simply rolled his eyes at me and walked over to Rinoa, giving her a kiss on the forehead, again, there was that sharp pain again. I turned away from the sight.

"Give us a few minutes, love."

I could almost feel the pout on her face along with the questionable look on her face. But she didn't question what his intent was and headed back in. I heard the sound of boots clicking before fingers rested on my chin and turned so that I faced the blond. He was smirking, was that suppose to be a good sign.

"She called me Squally…"

The confusion on his face made the ends of my lips curl a little. I seemed to be confusing everyone a lot lately. Oh well, guess it was to be expected all things considered.


	4. Chapter 3

Game Restart – Pt. 4

Chapter 3 – The Timber Owls

I awoke to the sight of the blond, glowing in the light behind him. I stared at him a couple minutes longer before getting up and rubbing my head. Next was the reveal of the three of us having the same "dream". I still can't believe what a moron my father was, and who was this "Julia" he was so infatuated with. Shaking the thought aside, I figured I would find out later. The announcement came on, signaling the arrival at Timber.

"Let's go…" I stated simply and headed out the door and down the short hall out to the train's entrance/exit. Stepping out into the light, I scanned the area for Watts.

"Over here sir, over here."

My eyes roamed over to the man wearing a blue bandana with a yellow vest over a white t-shirt and a pair of plain old jeans. I waited for him to say the "password". The train pulled out from behind us.

"Oh, the forest of Timber sure have changed!" I rolled my eyes at the answer I was suppose to give.

"But the Owls are still around." I stated waiting for him to take us to his "headquarter" as they like to call it, when in reality it was a just a beat up old compartment of an abandoned train.

"Welcome to Timber, Sir. Come with me sir."

And so we set off on a short walk onto the platform just meters away from the station. I leaned against the directory as we waited for the train to arrive. I looked over in the direction that it was suppose to arrive and spotted two headlights coming towards us. Pushing up from the directory, we waited a couple more seconds before the train came to a complete halt, Watts motioning for us to head on in when the door swished opened. I shrugged and headed in before him. I was greeted by Zone, wearing his usual blue shirt over his spandex tights, he has a stomach problem that was never resolved if I remember correctly.

"So, You guys are SeeDs?" He didn't beat around the bush did he?

"I'm the leader, my name is Squall, this is Selphie…" I gestured to the petite brunette to my left. "And Zell…" Gesturing to the hyper blond to my right with that tribal-like tattoo on the side of his face and finally thumbing over my shoulder. "And Seifer…" I looked up at him as his sea green looked down at me, confusion on his face, I patted his face lightly. "Go wake the princess up." I whispered. He smirked and moved to head down the hall to the room where Rinoa was sleeping in. "So, what do we have to do?" I thought it was about time we get on with business.

"Just take it easy. Here, let me introduce you." Zone said as he walked over to face Watts. "Looks like you already met Watts, I'm Zone… and the last person is our princess."

"Sleeping beauty is awake!" I sighed and looked over to Seifer with Rinoa clinging to his arm, she was always clingy with me, guess it's only natural that she was clingy with Seifer too. Still it sent a sharp pain down my chest seeing them like that.

"And that is Rinoa, our princess… Shall we get on with the plan then?"

Rinoa huffed and released Seifer's arm and headed into the compartment just behind Watts, followed by Watts and Zone, we followed soon after. I moved to the corner of the room and leaned against the wall as I waited for the briefing . Once the briefing was done, I figured it was time I spoke up. I hated this.

"Scrap the plan, it won't work."

Eyes bored into me at my announcement, my own moving to bore into the puppy dog eyes followed by that small pout as Rinoa stared at me like I was nuts.

"How can you say that? You're suppose to help us in our mission. You can't reject it!" She almost shouted. I sighed and pushed off from the wall, turning around to face the door we entered from, I call back over my shoulder as I headed out.

"It's not the mission I'm rejecting, it's the plan, it won't work."

"Wait just a chocobo! How can you know that it won't work? We've worked really hard to come up with this plan!"

I turned around and looked down into the almond shaped, innocent brown eyes, her pout still in place. She really was a princess, spoiled to the end. I just glared at her with my gray-blues which made her flinch a little, I chuckled to myself softly, least I haven't lost my touch.

"Have you considered that the information you received was for a setup? The Presidents in general tend to be paranoid bastards. Did you check to see if there were decoy trains or the likes scheduled? It's standard procedure."

She backed up a few step, blinking dumbfounded. She seemed at a loss for words, before she could place blame on Watts I turned back around and looked over my shoulder.

"We attack the TV station."

With that I headed out and out into the "balcony" of the train. I blinked and took out the magic lamp the Headmaster gave me. I sighed and dropped it onto the platform of the train, dark mist floated up from the lamp, it surrounded me, engulfing me in its darkness, I head a faint "Squall!" It sounded like Seifer, whatever. I stared up into the eyes of Diablo, he lingered there for a few second before he bowed his head and seemed to have smiled, before he dissipated in a the dark mist that he had come from.

"What the fuck Squall?!"

"He recognizes his master."

I stated simply and looked up at the blond, confusion on his face. It was to be expected, it didn't matter, I need to formulate a plan on how to keep Seifer from being taken this time, by the Sorceress. I was stopped by Seifer, I knew this was going to happen. I sighed and turned around to face him.

"I told you, I'm here in this time again, to prevent the possible third Sorceress War… and to prevent you from being taken again…"

I stared into those beautiful sea greens that I had adored ever since I laid eyes on him. He stared back, confusion still in his eyes, as he searched mine. I stood up on my toes and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. I grabbed hold of the collar of his shirt as he started to back away, he would've fallen over if I hadn't. His eyes, now one of shock rather than confusion.

"That fire spell would go well with Ifrit… You'll need it… trust me."

He blinked at me dumbfounded as I turned around and headed back into the train. I sighed and stared at the ceiling, waiting for the train to come back to a halt where we had first got on. Moments later, the blond came back in, just as the dark haired beauty came out of the "briefing room".

"Seify, Where did you go?"

I looked over to Seifer with a brow raised at the nickname. He simply rolled his eyes at me and walked over to Rinoa, giving her a kiss on the forehead, again, there was that sharp pain again. I turned away from the sight.

"Give us a few minutes, love."

I could almost feel the pout on her face along with the questionable look on her face. But she didn't question what his intent was and headed back in. I heard the sound of boots clicking before fingers rested on my chin and turned so that I faced the blond. He was smirking, was that suppose to be a good sign?

"She called me Squally…"

The confusion on his face made the ends of my lips curl a little. I seemed to be confusing everyone a lot lately. Oh well, guess it was to be expected all things considered. The train jolted to a halt and all that was in the briefing room came out. I pushed up from the wall and headed out, Seifer following behind. I took a breath of fresh air once outside, and started towards the TV station.

"Hey wait just a tick! Where do you think you're going mister?"

I turned back to look at the raven-haired girl who have spoken. I studied her from head to toe, wondering what I ever saw in her. Her hands at her hips, her eyes holding that puppy dog innocence and that little pout that seems irreplaceable, she was a spoiled little brat.

"To the TV station, we've already established that we were going to attack there."

"Don't worry princess, he knows his thing."

Seifer had moved to wrap his arm around the small girl, she was extremely small compared to her. She looked up at him, still holding that puppy dog innocence in her eyes, they held their gaze for a moment longer before she seemed to give in and shrugged. Once it was decided, we headed towards the TV station, going into the bar and out the back, through the creaky gate and up the short flight of stairs, passing by the large television screen that had weird red letterings sliding across the screen. It was a minute after we had arrived at the station that they started broadcasting. _Shit, a little late, oh well… I'll just wing it, Quistis will be here after the president made his appearance._ I leaned over to Seifer and ordered him to stay back no matter what happens. The Sorceress would make her appearance once the president makes for his escape.

The event in the station happened as planned out, Quistis arrived just minutes after the president made his appearance, and Seifer, seeing as how we weren't about to do anything, stepped up and took the president hostage. _I guess some things can't be changed… stubborn bastard. _ I glared at Zell, knowing he would soon reveal that we were from garden, but that at least was avoided as my glare seem to shut him up. I allowed Seifer to drag the president out back, telling everyone to stay behind as I headed in after him.

My memory never fails me. The president was crawling away just as the sorceress made her appearance and attempt to coax Seifer to be her knight. I casted a stop spell on the sorceress, at least some things didn't change from that other time, my magic was strong enough to stop her, but for how long, I didn't wait to find out. I grabbed Seifer by his collar and dragged him out back, ordering everyone to leave the station at once. Once we were a safe distance away from the station and out from the radars of the galbadians, I looked over to Rinoa.

"Where's the Chief's house?"

She looked at me surprised that I would even know the Chief. I shook my head, not allowing any question. Entering the bar again, a middle aged lady greeted us and invited us into her home, the chief of this small town. We followed her back to her home. Scatter around her small kitchen/dining area, I looked over to Quistis.

"We should head for the Galbadian Garden as soon as possible, but for the time being, let's head upstairs and discuss this further."

It wasn't even a minute after I said that, that a knock was heard on the door, followed by the gruff voice of the galbadian soldiers. The woman ushered us up the stairs, me, of course, earning a couple odd glances, but there was no time to explain. Once upstairs in the bedroom, I looked at the team around me.

"Zell, Selphie and Rinoa will head out first as soon as the soldiers are gone, Quistis, Seifer and I will follow shortly after, We'll be heading for the train station headed for the East academy, that will be the last train to leave town so, we can't afford to waste any time, any questions?"

The silence answered my question as I stood by the stairs, listening to confirm when the soldiers would be gone. When I heard the door click closed, followed by the footsteps coming upstairs to inform us that the soldiers were gone, we headed for the station. Once in the train, Quistis turned to look at me, I held up my hand to signal her to save her question for later and glared at Zell to avoid his possible whining. I looked over to the console and Selphie standing by the door. I sighed and walked over, granting access to the area beyond. Selphie giggled and thanked me, heading in to start singing her ridiculous train song. I sighed again, happy that the current event was out of the way. The rest of the train ride was spent in silence, granted the high pitched tone of singsong voice of Selphie singing her song. Once at the East Academy Station, we got off and headed into the forest just a little west of the station. Stopping midway there I announced that we would be taking a break and suggested that Quistis and Selphie sit down as I pulled Seifer down and placed my head on his lap. Few minutes later, we're entering the Dream World again.


End file.
